


The Pirates Life

by GuardianQwerty



Series: Owen Granger Appreciation [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Bravery, Fear, Imagination, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianQwerty/pseuds/GuardianQwerty
Summary: Eric always felt more about his boss, but never could take a chance. Maybe this time is different...





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it don't read it and refrain from posting mean comments. There is a fine line between constructive and mean.

They had come down the steps to talk to Hetty about Sabatino’s involvement in Kensi’s mission, when they saw him. They both instinctively respond to this moment with simultaneous exclamations of “Granger” before turning to run back up to Ops. But in that moment, Eric just stared. Granger had turned around to look at him, a face of suspicion as well as something else, something mysterious. Eric was caught in the moment; he felt as though someone just took his heart and froze it momentarily, as he looked at the man that made him feel whole. He had felt this way for a long time, ever since the Assistant Director had commented on his polar bear pyjama pants.

Eric was quickly snapped back to reality, as Nell’s hand pulled him up the stairs. The unexpected tug caused him to trip on his throngs, before regaining balance. He looked back once he was safe on the 2nd floor landing, and watched as Granger sat down at Hetty’s desk. He heard muffled words of something that sounded like ‘strange meerkats’ as he was pulled towards Ops.

* * *

 

Later that day he and Nell were looking for more clues for Kensi, with Intel left for them on a cat website Nell and Kensi had set up for transferring intelligence secretly. It was during this, that Granger had yet again caught them at a bad time, and Eric’s awkwardness only meant that the conversation got weirder and weirder as it went. It wasn’t helped when Nell left him to go see Callen and Sam. He was lost in thought as he looked up at the older man, trying to rack his brain for something cool to say, something that might even portray his feelings for the grizzled veteran. But the nerves got the better of him, and what came out of his mouth was nothing of the sorts.  
“I like your facial hair. Makes you look like a pirate.” He turned back to his computer quickly, scared for his life. Who comments on a person’s facial hair and then turns around and tells them they look like a person who plunders treasure and has a wooden leg!

The steps of Granger walking away, took him back off the edge and he began to calm. Why couldn’t he just tell him the way he felt? The 27 year age gap didn’t worry him at all, he felt too strongly about the man who is his boss.

* * *

 

The end of the case came with Nell getting attacked by the psycho Robert Brown and him being more worried about Granger’s knee than Nell. He had overheard the conversation about the informant that gave up the information on Brown and it finished with Deeks telling Callen about Granger’s bad knee. He bowed to himself to go find the man and check up on him. But now that he is standing in the doorway of his bosses office; watching the man lean over his desk, busy himself in paperwork. He couldn’t do it. So he turned to leave.  
“Beale, what do you need?” He heard as he went to leave. Dammit, what was he supposed to say, he swivelled around on his feet to face the man of his dreams.  
“Beale, what is it?” He had lost his words, he had no idea what to say and was feeling slightly light headed.  
“I, um, ahh…” He was now feeling very light headed and could feel his cheeks burning red. Granger looked up from his paperwork and his face changed immediately from irritated to worried, so much that he stepped out from behind his desk to face him.  
“Eric, are you alright? Are you o-“ Eric rocked forward before falling forwards, into the arms of Granger, it felt warm and comforting for a second before he blacked out, totally overwhelmed by the situation.

* * *

 

He came around, only to feel the soft pillows of the teams couch beneath him and a worried looking Granger staring down at him.  
“You wanna tell me what that was all about?” Granger asked gruffly, as Eric pulled himself up from the couch. His head pounded and he was once again racking it for something that sounded plausible.  
“Umm.” He should just say it really fast and then it will be out there. Granger sat down next to Eric and faced him.  
“You passed out into my arms after coming to my office. What on ea-“ Eric cut him off.  
“Iluvau,” Eric said really fast, unsure of what he actually said.  
“What?” Either Granger really didn’t know what he said or he was reacting like any boss would when their employee tells them they love you. Eric took a breath. What was that Bon Jovi song, ‘It’s now or never, we ain’t going to live forever.’ He swivelled to face his boss.  
“Owen Granger, I need to tell you something. I-I lo-love you.” Eric blushed hard, as he leaned closer to Owen. The face was not one of shock, horror or complete disbelief; but one of understanding and the same mystery that always hid behind his eyes.  
“I know.” Owen took his right hand and cradled Eric’s head, while his left crept around his waist. Eric closed his eyes as their lips connected, and his dream of being with this man came true. It was slow and sensual and everything he had dreamed of.

* * *

 

“Beale, answer the damn question. What do you need?” Eric was back in Granger’s office, staring at the man as he realised he had day dreamed the entire thing.  
“Ah, I was just wondering if your knee was okay. Deeks mentioned something about it. Thought I’d come ask.” Eric responded, feeling dejected by his lack of reality.  
“It’s fine, thanks for the check-up…I think. Why don’t you go back up to Ops, there is a new case rolling in, I need to brief everyone.” Granger stuttered, Eric new he was taken aback and turned quickly to leave.  
“Really, Eric, thanks.” Granger spoke as Eric left. Making him feel slightly less stupid and more calm about the whole scene. Maybe next time he will tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
